Hamish, el hámster
by smile.in.love
Summary: Si eres capaz de cuidar una planta, cuida una mascota. Si también eres capaz de ello, ten un hijo. Bueno, luego está la versión de Baker Street.


**HAMISH, EL HÁMSTER**

**El review de LesterVals en "221B Animal Street" ayudó a desencadenar esta historia. ¡Gracias!**

**¡Un nuevo cumpleaños en el foro I'm Sherlocked!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yakumo-Kaiba!**

Domingo aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. No, no se confundan, no estamos dentro del cerebro de Sherlock, sino en el de John. Sí, Sherlock no tiene el monopolio sobre eso.

El doctor decidió tomar una ducha a ver si así se le pasaba la desgana que llevaba arrastrando desde que se había levantado. La desgana se le había pasado, sí, pero en su lugar había llegado un enfado a tener en cuenta.

— ¡Sherlock, se ha acabado el agua caliente! —gritó desde la bañera. Obviamente, nadie le contestó. — Sherlock, ¿es que no me oyes? —protestó, saliendo del baño al salón envuelto en su corto albornoz. Pero éste, meditante en el sofá, seguía sin contestarle.

— ¡Sherlock! —gritó dando una palmada justo delante de su cara. El mismo abrió los ojos de golpe.

— John, quiero un hijo —dijo sin más.

— ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? —protestó enfadado.

— He dicho que quiero un hijo.

— ¿Qué vas a querer un hijo? Te has quedado sin casos y estás aburrido, para no variar.

— Sí, eso también. Pero también quiero un hijo.

— ¿Y ese empeño tan repentino? —alzó las cejas.

— He estado reflexionando. Quiero que mi legado prevalezca en el tiempo, que mis ideas no mueran con el silencio de mi cuerpo —explicó.

— No vamos a tener un niño, al menos no ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No te sientes capacitado?

— Perfectamente. Es de ti de quien no me fío —sentenció.

— ¡Pues yo quiero un hijo! —protestó.

— ¡He dicho que no! ¡Se acabó la discusión! —y se marchó a tomarse un té o una tila.

...

— ¿Y dice que los hámsteres dorados son tranquilos? —preguntó John al dependiente de la tienda de mascotas.

— Sí, son muy tranquilos. Si su hijo es algo nervioso le ayudará a tranquilizarse —respondió éste.

— Eso espero —suspiró el doctor. — Eso espero.

...

— ¡Sherlock, ya he llegado! —anunció John nada más llegar.

— ¿Me has traído un hijo? —preguntó el moreno inquisidor sin dejar de escribir en la laptop de John.

— ¿Te crees que los regalan con las patatas?—. Silencio. — Te he traído algo mejor —dijo enseñándole la jaula. El detective se levantó curioso.

— ¿Me has traído una jaula vacía? —John la miró con detenimiento.

— No está vacía. Es un hámster. Los hámsteres son animales nocturnos.

— Ya sé que son nocturnos, no soy idiota.

— Pues no hagas preguntas idiotas—. Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga con él?

— Tómalo como una prueba. Si consigues cuidar de este pobre animal, me replantearé lo de tener un hijo contigo —sonrió el doctor.

— No me gustan las pruebas —protestó.

— Bueno, pues te aguantas. Es lo que hay —le dejó la caja en el pecho sin hacerle daño y se fue directo a su sillón. — Ni una palabra, Sherlock. Ni una —dijo levantando el dedo índice desde su sitio. Abrió su libro e intentó comenzar a leer.

El detective se sentó en el sofá con la jaula en las manos mientras John le observaba de soslayo. Observarle era tan curioso como la propia curiosidad. Miraba la jaula, la giraba levemente y la volvía a mirar. John sabía que, en pocos segundos, ya tendría un mapa mental de ella. Y que el corto período de tiempo sin aburrimiento llegaría a su fin con él. Irremediable.

— ¿Y qué come? —fue la gran revelación que salió de sus labios. El doctor sonrió. Parecía que, por fin, había aceptado al nuevo inquilino.

— Pienso. Pero el dependiente me ha dicho que una manzana de vez en cuando fortalecerá su salud. Ya lo tiene puesto, es eso que hay junto al agua —señaló. Tengo más en una caja. ¡Pero no lo sobrealimentes!

— Tranquilo. Sobrevivirá —sonrió, mirando dentro de la casita del roedor en la jaula. — ¿Hola? ¿Estás allí, hámster? —John rompió en una carcajada. — ¡Qué! —le miró levantando la vista sin entender.

— Deberías ponerle un nombre.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso va a contestarme? —enarcó una ceja.

— Tú tampoco es que contestes mucho y tienes uno—. En ese mismo instante fue fulminado por su mirada.

...

— ¡Sherlock, vamos a comer! —gritaba el doctor desde la mesa desde hacía más de media hora. — ¡Sherlock, no me hagas ir a por ti! —volvió a gritar. Sherlock entró en la sala sosteniendo la jaula algo enfadado.

— John, ¿por qué no sale? Ya ha caído la noche, ¿qué le pasa a este bicho? —protestó.

— Hámster, Sherlock —el detective rodó los ojos. — Quizá deberías ponerle un nombre, tal vez así te haga más caso —se encogió de hombros. — Come ya.

El moreno dejó la jaula en la mesa y empezó a remover la comida, pensativo.

— El hámster abajo, por favor —dijo John sin dejar de comer. Sherlock bajó la jaula suspirando y siguió moviendo la comida del plato. — No se mueve, se come —le regañó.

— Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo gruñón —contestó, empujando un poco el plato, señal de que ya no quería seguir comiendo.

— No seas niño, come —volvió a decirle el doctor.

— Hamish —fue la respuesta de Sherlock. John no entendió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

— Él —contestó señalando la jaula. — Se llamará Hamish—. Y el hámster sacó su pequeña cabeza al calor de su nueva familia. John no se daba cuenta en ese momento de a lo que había dado pie.

**o.o.o**

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! ¿Qué tal están?**

**Muchas gracias por leer, es todo un orgullo para mí.**

**Díganme qué tal :D**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Yakumo! :D**


End file.
